


Thinking of You

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Upset? I—Baekhyunnie, I’m not upset with you” Kyungsoo tells him.“I mean it’s okay, I—well, you’ve been avoiding me since Chanyeol’s birthday party, so I figured”“Baek”“It’s okay Soo, we don’t—we don’t have to talk about it” Baekhyun assure him, shrugging and tucking his hands into his coat’s pockets.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Thinking of You

Baekhyun’s stomach was in a knot, his heart beat faster with each step he took. He was buzzing with nerves and the closer he got to Kyungsoo’s apartment, the more he regretted the whole thing. 

_ Perhaps,  _ he thought,  _ this was a huge mistake _ . 

It didn’t matter now anyways, he was already there.

He knocked on Kyungsoo’s front door and  _ immediately  _ regretted doing so. His stomach dropped to his bum, and the sudden urge to hurl overtook him.  _ Should’ve stayed home  _ he thinks.

On the other side of the door, a series of knocks startle Kyungsoo awake. He sits up in his couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawns, stretching out like a napping cat.

Patting down his couch, searching for his phone, he finds it tucked beneath a couch cushion and checks the time.

_ 4:30 pm. _

His eyes widen when he realizes he’s actually slept for two hours rather than the ‘planned’ half hour.

The initial knocks on his door that had woken him up come back and he turns to look in their direction with a confused frown on his face. He isn’t expecting anyone, and he has no missed calls or unanswered text from any of his friends.

As he racks his brain for answers as to who it might be, he makes his way to the door, scratching his head. He throws the door open and slightly gasps.

“I—hey, hi” Baekhyun greets awkwardly as soon as the door in front of him swings open, he was seconds from walking away. He watches as Kyungsoo’s mouth parts slightly in a cute surprised little ‘o’ shape, his cheeks flushed and hair sleep ruffled.

“Baekhyun” the surprise in Kyungsoo’s voice is evident as well as on his face.

“I’m sorry—did I wake you?” Baekhyun frowns feeling guilty. 

“It’s okay, really, don’t worry. I actually overslept” Kyungsoo chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. “What’s up? Want to come in?”

Baekhyun hesitates before shaking his head.

“No, I—it’s okay. Actually I just wanted to swing by before I headed home for the holidays and give you this” he shyly hands Kyungsoo a small gift wrapped up penguin patterned wrapping paper. Kyungsoo smiles fondly, happily taking Baekhyun’s gift. “Did some shopping with Dae a few weeks back—anyways I saw it and thought of you” he confesses, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I know you’re upset with me still, but I wanted you to have it”

“Upset? I—Baekhyunnie, I’m not upset with you” Kyungsoo tells him.

“I mean it’s okay, I—well, you’ve been avoiding me since Chanyeol’s birthday party, so I figured”

“Baek”

“It’s okay Soo, we don’t—we don’t have to  _ talk  _ about it” Baekhyun assure him, shrugging and tucking his hands into his coat’s pockets.

“I—what? Baek, I’m—fuck, listen I’m sorry” because yeah, Baekhyun did have a point. Kyungsoo  _ had  _ been avoiding him for the past few weeks. In his defense, Kyungsoo was just incredibly embarrassed. They had both been very drunk,  _ very  _ drunk that night and well ig he was honest—Kyungsoo hadn’t remembered the incident right away. The memory kind of came slamming back to him when Jongdae mentioned Baekhyun the following day in passing, and Kyungsoo had been scared to face him since. 

“Can we just forget about the whole thing?” Baekhyun asks, “we can pretend it never happened, if that’s what you want. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable around me, Soo. And I understand if you need time and distance, that’s okay too—I just wanted to know if there was any way we could go back to normal, because I miss you” he finishes in a rush. 

Kyungsoo catches the way Baekhyun bites his lips nervously and starts to back away as if prepared to bolt without giving Kyungsoo the chance to say anything.

So before Baekhyun could run out on him, Kyungsoo took ahold of his wrist and pulled him back.

“Baekhyunnie, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you” Kyungsoo apologizes, “I didn’t mean to make you think I was upset with you or that I felt uncomfortable around you, if anything, I feel the most comfortable whenever I’m around you. It’s one of the main reasons I like you so much” Kyungsoo confesses. 

“You like me?” Baekhyun asks in awe stepping closer to Kyungsoo.

“Yeah—like a whole lot actually, and yeah I’ve been avoiding you because of what happened the night of Yeol’s birthday—I was so drunk, and I was so embarrassed. I’m sorry I just  _ threw  _ myself at you like that  _ god _ ” Kyungsoo cringes at the memory. “But I’ve also been pretty busy at work, the holidays get hectic in the office, lots of companies and clients come to us for Holiday inspired collections and products—anyways,  _ if you  _ want to forget the whole thing we can—”

However Kyungsoo is unable to finish that sentence because Baekhyun pulls him in for a surprising but soft gentle kiss.

“Don’t think I’d be able to forget about it even if I tried—which I have, but it’s literally all I’ve been able to think of for the past month” Baekhyun confesses, eyes fluttering open. 

“Oh” is all Kyungsoo is able to respond, half dazed.

“Yeah, oh”

“I—so you like me too?” Kyungsoo asks, Baekhyun’s kiss is telling enough.

“That answer your question?” he asks, Kyungsoo in turn nods pulling Baekhyun back in for a much more heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who read this, thanks. dunno how i feel about it, but also i spent the whole afternoon writing it so i gotta post it now. anyways, if you enjoyed it, im glad.
> 
> mistakes and typos are my bad lmao sorry.
> 
> comments and kudos always welcomed! <33


End file.
